


Kirbymanx' Puyo Pointless Scribbles

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Conversations, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Magic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: This where I’ll put stories that are around 750 words or less. They can be about anything. Semi-inspired by the fantastic Request of Puyo Puyo by KibaSniper (no requests).





	1. Arle’s Greatest Kept Secret (Arle & Amitie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arle and Amitie. Amitie accidentally discovers Arle’s berserk button.

**Arle’s Greatest Kept Secret  
(Arle & Amitie)**

“Checkmate!” Amitie shouted.

Arle smirked. She moved her rook. “No. It was just check.”

“Aw. I thought I had it.”

Arle and Amitie were playing Puyo Puyo Chess in the former’s living room. Arle was talking about waiting for a package from Rulue, and Amitie wanted to be the first to see.

You know what they say. Speak of the Devil, and he shall sneeze. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!”   
“No, I’ll get it!”

The girls rushed to the door. Arle made it there first.

“Hullo, Miss.” The friendly postman greeted. He looked past the brunette. “Which one of you is…” The man took a look at his package. Adjust his glasses he read out loud… “Arlene Nadja?”

“WHAT!?!” Arle jumped back.

“Ar- _ leen?” _ Amite tilted her head, breaking the name down.

“…Freaking Rulue…” Arle muttered, imagining Rulue having a ball at her expense. “That’s me.” Arle swiftly snatched the package from the man and kicked the door so hard it made Amitie jump.

“Your name’s Arlene?”

Arle inaudible grumbled.

“That’s such a pretty name. So classy, so mature. Why are you so ashamed of it, Arle…? Arlene?” Amitie smiled.

“Uagh. Stop calling me that…”

“Why, Arlene?”

“STOP IT!!” Arle’s shout made Amitie shirk. She took a deep breath. “Would like it if your name is Amitie _ leen _ ?”

“Heck no! But that’s not a name.”

“I just hate the “Leen” part. That’s like the worst thing to hear if someone is angry at you, okay?”

“But I’m not angry at you, Arlene.”

“But it will spread if you keep using it. The last thing I want is that Satan knows it.” Arle practically spit venom at her guest. 

“I can tell you my middle name if it makes you feel better.”

“NO!! PUYO PUYO ME!!”


	2. “KI”YA! (Rulue & Raffina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffina and Rulue. The two fighting ladies discuss their power.

**“KI”YA!** **  
** **(Rulue & Raffina)**

“You see, this pouch converts my Ki into Mana. So I can live around Magicians without being an outcast.” Raffina explained to her blunette sparring buddy, Rulue. She seemed engrossed by it. “Ki is so restricting with what you can do with it. Unversitile. So my pouch lets me have the best of both worlds. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Raffina took a few steps backwards and performed her “Ciel Arc!” through martial arts.

Rulue applauded. Smiling, maybe someday she can cast magic like her pinkhead friend does.

“Fascinating, I never known about Ki.”

“What?” Raffina reacted quizzically. “But you do use your Ki. I’ve seen you fire a Hadoken once. You do use it.” 

“Hm… That’s the only Ki move I have as far as I’m aware then. This is all so unfamiliar to me. I learned something about myself. I have got to explore this on my own someday.”

“Oh, La-Ti-Da. I’d love to see how you’ll improve, Lady Rulue.” A lightbulb turned in her head. She undid her pouch. “Do you want to give it a whirl?”

“Ohoho~ Don’t mind if I do.” Rulue let it hang around her hips.

“Oh, before you do anything.” Raffina crouched to work on her pouch. “My pouch has a hidden function to show how much Ki you have. Mine was 120 the last I checked. Far above the average, ohohohohoh, La. Ti. Daaa~” Show cleared her throat. “Not to brag.”

“Oh, really? Mine has got to be higher than that.” Rulue responded confidently.

“Oh, of course.” Raffina didn’t even argue with her friend. “It has got to be around t-- HOLY CRAP 424!!!” The pinkhead screamed. Making Rulue jump two-fold.

“That is a lot. Ohohoho~” She seemed happy with herself. Truly, Rulue had won the lottery in life… That’s not love or magic related of course.

“Will you please cast a spell. I neeeeed to see it.” The anticipation was killing Raffina.

“And you shall.”

“Do you know how to cast? I can help you.”

“I’ve seen you in action enough to see how it works. I’ll mimic one of your spells if you don’t mind.”

“Oho, of course not.”

“Here I come. Three. Two. One. Flam-- OOF!!” The pouch exploded.

“Rulue! Are you alright?”

“I’ve had worse… Sorry about your pouch.”

“That’s alright, I got a spare. Sorry you still can’t use magic.” She helped Rulue stand back up. Rulue brushed the comment off. “Let’s go home.”

On their way. “You’re so freaking awesome, Rulue. So strong the pouch can’t convert… Were you born with that much Ki? Or can you help me build it up? Teach me how to get that much Ki!”

Rulue laughed. Someone looked up to her. No one’s ever done that before.


End file.
